Little Big Death
One day, there was this boy that was walking outside in the neighborhood on Saturday morning. He was just walking and walking until he sees this old weird looking man with one eye that was mess up. The color of the eye was white while the other was regular brown. Then the boy realized that he had a garage sale. Everything look like a piece of junk, but until he saw this empty box that had a disc inside. It was Little Big Planet 2. The boy saw the title of the disc and realized that the word 'Big' was missing. Instead of 'Big' it said 'Red'. Spelling out "Little Red Planet. The boy found it weird, and whenever he bought it, the old man said "Goodbye..Forever". The boy didn't pay attention, got the game and ran away to his house. The Boy got to the house and he looked at the disc and he realized that it said "Xbox 360" with bloody fingerprints on the disc. People know that Little Big Planet is only for Playstation 3. The boy got really confused when he saw this mistake. He thought it was a mistake then he insert the disc into the PS3. He was waiting for it to load, after waiting it said "Could not read disc". He was curious and wondered why it couldnt read the disc. Then he tried it on the Xbox 360 and with a catch of a surprise it worked but instead of the little sackboy being happy with the "Little Big Planet" logo screen, he was crying with blood tears coming out of his eyes and the logo spelled out "Little Red Planet. The boy played it anyway and went to the pod. It was all Bloody red and it was dark. The boy thought that the old man was probably demonic. He went to story mode and realized that every level said that he collected all the goodies, passed every level, and aced every level - even the ones that you are suppose to die. The boy didn't really cared about that, but creeped him out was when he went to "My Moon" and out of nowhere, he heard an evil laugh. The boy jumped up of fear. Then he checked the whole moon and there was only one created level. It was called "DO NOT PLAY THIS,LEAVE NOW". But the boy didn't really cared and played the level anyway. When the level started, he heard this creepy music playing in the background. The boy's charactor was changed into a demon Sackboy. This got the boy creeped out. He continued on playing and the music got more creepier and then he decided to leave. Whenever he pressed the 'Return to the pod' button, it said "CANNOT LEAVE THIS LEVEL". The boy got pretty scared when he saw this message. It was bloody red the text. The boy kept on going straight. The boy took a long time to make it to the ending. When he stepped on the scoreboard, nothing came out, so he decided to wait, then a minute later, the Sackboy suddenly went down and landed on another world. The boy paused the game to see if he can go back to the pod. The boy had realized that there was no 'Return to the pod' option. Instead it said 'DIE'. The boy decided not to press it then he looked at the name of the world. It used to say "DO NOT PLAY THIS, LEAVE NOW", but now it says "Hell". He got really freaked out when he saw this. TO BE CONTNUED Category:Little Big Planet